For a long time, silicon-based integrated circuits (IC)s have been fabricated using a silicon dielectric such as silicon oxide. These films are heretofore formed using various hydrogen-bearing precursors. These hydrogen-bearing precursors, are mostly in gas or liquid form and are widely used due to their ease of implementation into a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process or a plasma enhanced CVD (PECVD) process. As a result, most of these dielectrics used in FEOL (front end of line) and BEOL (back end of line) silicon integrated circuit fabrication have a significant amount of weakly bonded hydrogen that can have a negative reliability impact to electronic devices, Furthermore, UV and E-Beam processing that have been recently implemented in sub-50 nm (for ULK curing or UV/E-beam lithography) devices can break the weak hydrogen bonds and release hydrogen atoms, and subsequently cause reliability issues. It is therefore desirable to have improvements in dielectric films to mitigate the aforementioned problems.